


Salvation

by KINGBeerZ



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sormik Colloyd parallels, Spoilers, Tower of Salvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ
Summary: The journey of the chosen of Sylvarant ends. It hurts to say goodbye.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starry Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753792) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac). 



> This work is based in the same universe as talesofsymphoniac's two works from Sormik week 2016. Having played both Symphonia and Zestiria the parallels between the Sormik and Colloyd are so real I just had to write something. I had to make it at one of the saddest points in the game, because I am an evil bastard who likes making characters hurt mwuhahahaha. Also this work is unbeta'd and I wrote it in like an hour, so there may be some spelling or grammatical mistakes, enjoy.

“Sorey, you idiot, stop this! You can’t just sacrifice yourself. If you do I… we’ll all be sad, it’ll tear us apart Sorey. Please! If you do this it’ll be like you’re sacrificing all of us.” Sorey winced but tried to force a calm face at this final hurdle. The way Mikleo’s voice cracked with pain made it difficult though.

He looked down at his dearest friend, his one and only, whose fists were curled tightly at his sides as he shook slightly, his rage and pain seeming somehow out of place in a structure as ancient and deadening as the tower of salvation.

Mikleo began to run forward towards Sorey, and a selfish part of the chosen wished he would make it. That they could just run away, and explore the ruins of the world together like they’d promised. 

Edna giving Mikleo a sharp jab with her umbrella stopped the Seraph’s sprint.  
“Edna! What gives?” He whirled on her angrily.

“Think Meebo, what can you do? None of us want Sorey to be hurt, but right now Sylvarant is suffering too.” She said softly.

Sorey’s heart ached hearing defeat taint his friend’s normally smug deadpan.

“The sacrifice of one single person. The chosen. Will save the world. Are you saying that you would choose the Chosen’s soul over the entire world?” Remiel’s imperious voice rang through the tower. “Now Sorey, come join your father.” With a deep breath he couldn’t feel Sorey turned away from his friends and towards the destiny that had hung over his whole life. 

His Cruxis Crystal started to shine vividly, as a glyph appeared below his feet.

“Remiel, stop! If Sorey’s your son, you can’t really want him to die!” Mikleo pleaded from somewhere behind Sorey. Sorey saw an ugly grimace pass over Remiel’s face.

“My son? Don’t make me laugh. When I came down to play the role of guardian angel, you inferior beings just started calling me his father on your own.” It hurt to hear, Sorey had known for a long while it was a lie, but the rejection still stung. Mikleo seemed disbelieving by his exclamations though.

“I merely placed the Cruxis Crystal on the sacrifice who was to become the Goddess’ vessel.” Remiel continued. Sorey lowered his head, not wanting to face the angel.

A hand roughly whirled him around and he came face to face with Mikleo. His violet eyes rimmed with red.  
“Sorey… stop this!” He cried desperately.

 _Mikleo, it’s okay, I knew this would happen. I always felt that Remiel wasn’t my real father, there just wasn’t a connection there. I guess it still hurts though, hearing it, seeing you like this, I feel like I want to cry._ Sorey thought to himself as he stared into Mikleo’s desperate face.

“Sorey, then why!? If you knew, why go along with it?” Mikleo shouted, in a moment Sorey realized the significance of this.

_Mikleo, you can hear me? This is amazing, I wonder if it’s some ancient seraphic or angelic arte, maybe a type of mental resonance carved into the structure of the tower or a special property of-_

“Sorey!” Mikleo interrupted. 

_Oh right, guess this isn’t the time to discuss archaeological theories. But I really am glad Mikleo, this means I get to say goodbye to you._ Sorey held out his arm, waiting for Mikleo to cross it with his own as they had a thousand times before. Mikleo just stared in pain and disbelief, before throwing his arms around Sorey’s shoulders.

“Sorey, I’m sorry. I said I wouldn’t be a burden, I vowed to save you. I promised this wouldn’t happen, but…” He said into the crook of Sorey’s neck, voice catching and hitching. 

Sorey put his hands on Mikleo’s shoulders and moved him back so he could look the seraph in the eyes.

 _No Mikleo, thank you. Because of you I found a dream worth fighting for, worth dying for, to regenerate the world and let humans and seraphim live together. Because of you Mikleo, I was able to live my life to the fullest._ Sorey felt a distinct tug on his back.

 _But it looks like you’ll have to fulfill our other dream for us both. I think it’s time._ He found himself drifting away from Mikleo, losing grip on his shoulders as he floated into the air.

“Sorey!” Mikleo flung out an arm as Sorey drifted away.

 _Goodbye_ he thought, casting his eyes over everyone. Edna’s umbrella was clenched tightly in her white knuckled grip. Lailah had her hands covering her mouth tears spilling from her eyes as she hunched over sobbing. Rose had her hands on her daggers looking ready to pounce at Remiel at any moment. Sorey absently wondered where Muse had gone to before deciding the mercenary’s current location was likely unimportant. With one last look down he saw Mikleo, hand still outstretched and shaking in shock. 

Sorey tried to give his friend a brave smile, but before he could he felt his emerald green wings spurt from his back and a burning pain envelop him, spreading from his Cruxis Crystal out to the tips of his fingers and toes. It became too much, then all at once, Sorey felt nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorey Learned Judgement


End file.
